The Melody Pokemon
by Dusk tha Fox
Summary: Meloetta, the Melody Pokemon. It is known for it's beautiful melodies and it's graceful dances. It's songs can fill people's hearts with happiness. It's melodies and dances have given inspiration to people to make their own masterpieces. It's signature move is Relic Song which is used to switch from a singer to a dancer. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo**

My first non-Sonic story! It's a Oneshot however. After watching Pokemon Best Wishes season 2, when Meloetta used Relic Song, I instantly loved it! (Ew not that way) It's voice was so beautiful, her voice actress did an awesome job. On to the story!

* * *

"Its melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feelings of those who hear it. "

"Many famous songs have been inspired by the melodies that Meloetta plays. "

Castelia City wasn't always the great city we all knew today. It was actually very small, and wasn't very lively. The people there were always so dim and filled with sorrow, no one would ever think to stop here in their travels. A Pidove wouldn't even stop by to get some pieces of bread. Some people in other towns and cities would spread rumors that it was cursed by a Gengar or a Mismagius, were they true? Or where they just nothing but lies? No one knew exactly.

One morning a boy was strumming his guitar, he could never create a musical piece that was good enough. Not in comparison to his mother's songs. Despite living in a dreary place, the boy's mother didn't let it effect her either. She would always sing a lullaby that would lull the boy to sleep. His mother would also sing in the shower in a gentle tone, while she was cooking, and when she was dressing in the morning. The boy wished the people of Castelia city would be as proud as her.

"What are you doing there boy?" a dreary looking man came by.

"I want to create a musical piece, but I can't think of something that's good." He answered

"Why bother son? If you can't think of a musical piece, why would you try?"

"I just don't give up mister. "

"Look son" the man sat down "If you tried so many times already, doesn't that tell you you can't do it?"

"Why are you being so negative?!" The boy shouted as loud as he could. This created a spectacle, many people turned and look.

"Well-" The man was cut off

"Me-la-la-la... Me-la-la-la..Me-la-la-la..la-la-la..la-la...Me-la-la...Me-la-la-la" The people of Castelia city looked up to see a Pokemon on the roof of a building. It had a white body,it's torso looked like a black dress with arms and a green strip ran across it. It had green hair and a treble-cleft shaped headpiece. This Pokemon was the one that was singing.

"Me-la-la-la... Me-la-la-la..Me-la-la-la..la-la-la..la-la...Me-la-la...Me-la-la-la" The people seemed relaxed by the song, they didn't look so gloomy anymore. The boy had an idea and strummed his guitar, he played a melody that sounded similar to the Pokemon's song. The people clapped and whistled for the boy and Pokemon.

"I just had the inspiration for my first masterpiece!" A man named Burgh spoke up.

"This young man and this Pokemon have inspired me to make my own song" a woman said

"Meloetta!" The Pokemon spoke up, it held it's fingerless hand up. It seemed like it wanted to do something. This caught everyone's attention. It seemed like it wanted to sing something else.

"Me-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...Me-la..La-la-la-la-la..Me-la!" A soft light came from the melodious Pokemon. "Me-la! Me-la! Ma-la-la-la-la! Me...La-la-la-la!" It's treble cleft headpiece sled down her hair. As the headpiece sled down the Pokemon's hair, the hair became a bright orange. The headpiece came off her hair, the Pokemon twirled around causing her hair to spiral around her head. Her hair resembled an auburn hairstyle.

"Me-la! Me-la! Me-la-la-la-la-la!Me...la-la-la-la..." In her new form she did some twirls. She has now went from a singer to a dancer. The Pokemon floated down onto the street and began to perform some pirouettes. This entertained the dreary people of Castelia City. The young boy who decided to dance with the Pokemon.

Ever since the arrival of the Melody Pokemon, which was named Meloetta, the people of Castelia City were no longer so dreary. She has inspired people to write their own songs and dances. She was always at the main square of Castelia City singing and dancing for the people. Meloetta befriended Mallek, the boy who played along with her the first day she appeared. They always played with each other by dancing and singing. They even had one memorable moment at sunset.

Mallek and Meloetta were at the beach near Castelia city. It was his birthday and he was turning twelve. The sun was setting and the duo were watching it.

"That was a fun party wasn't it Meloetta?" Mallek began

"Melloeta!" Melloeta chirped

"The sunset looks so beautiful today Meloetta" Mallek admired. Meloetta nodded, it had the urge to sing.

"Me-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...Me-la-la-la-la-la-la-la..Me-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...Me-la-la-la-la-la-la-la..Me-la-la...la-la-la...Me-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...Me-la-la-la-la-la-la-la" Mallek felt a nostalgic feeling.

"Wow, it reminds me of the songs my mother sings. You are a natural Meloetta!"

The human and Pokemon were best friends. During his teen years, Mallek wrote a song dedicated to Meloetta's relic song, the song Meloetta sang when she transformed was identified as a relic song. Meloetta has even saved his life a couple of times. One most notable was in a cave.

Mallek was inside a cave exploring with his friend. He had his flashlight with him. Meloetta was with him to keep him company.

"This is a very mysterious cave isn't it Meloetta?" Mallek commented, Meloetta nodded, when they took a few more steps, a large Pokemon appeared! It was a Gigalith, and it wasn't happy with trespassers. "Woah!" Mallek screamed and dropped his flashlight, when Gigalith was about to attack, Meloetta floated in front of him.

"Me-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...Me-la..La-la-la-la-la..Me-la!" Meloetta sang, a sound wave was holding Gigalith back. Meloetta was using relic song! "Me-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...Me-la..La-la-la-la-la..Me-la!" A soft light came from the melodious Pokemon. "Me-la! Me-la! Ma-la-la-la-la! Me...La-la-la-la!" It's treble cleft headpiece sled down her hair. As the headpiece sled down the Pokemon's hair, the hair became a bright orange. The headpiece came off her hair, the Pokemon twirled around causing her hair to spiral around her head. Her hair resembled an auburn hairstyle. "Me-la! Me-la! Me-la-la-la-la-la!Me...la-la-la-la..." Meloetta was now in her alternate form, Mallek was awestruck despite the fact this happened before.

Meloetta flew towards the Gigalith and kicked it in the face. The Melody Pokemon was using close combat

"Meloetta! Meloetta! Meloetta!" While using close combat, Meloetta also looked like she was dancing. She manged to knock out the Gigalith with her type advantage against it. Meloetta reverted to her singer form when she was done.

"Thanks Meloetta your a life saver!"

Not all good things last long however. When Mallek was an adult, a group named Team Plasma appeared and stole Pokemon from people. During the tragedy Meloetta forgot the song and her dancing skills. The melody Pokemon flew away never to return to escape Team Plasma. Mallek was crestfallen when his best friend was gone, nowadays he would hang out at the cafe strumming his guitar. He missed his Pokemon friend very much. They were driven out by someone, but Mallek never knew who it was. Mallek had also forgot his song he wrote.

One day a boy wearing a blue jacket, a cap, and carried a blue bag entered the room. Somehow Mallek remembered about his song. The boy sat down and asked for an order, he sat down beside Mallek.

"Hey, kid. The scent you brought reminded me of a long ago melody from the fringes of my sepia-toned memories. It was a song I wrote dedicated to my best friend, it makes me feel so nostalgic. Would you like to hear the melody?" he asked. The boy seemed to be interested, he nodded.

"Alright here goes" Mallek played his guitar playing the tune he wrote. He noticed a pokeball from the boy's bag rolled out. It rumbled then bursted open, he couldn't believe his eyes what it contained. The green-haired pokemon danced in front of him. It was his childhood friend Meloetta! Mallek didn't stop not wanting to disappoint the boy. Meloetta danced around the room until Mallek decided to stop playing, Meloetta remembered her song, and the music brought back her dancing skills. Meloetta sat down on a seat

"I heard of this pokemon, it always played a melody and danced lightly, it filled people's hearts with joy. Then tragedy struck and the Pokemon lost it's melody and it's dancing skills. When you came through the door, I remembered the song and so did the Pokemon. It regained it's melody and dancing abilities. You are an inspiration, you are a mysterious child" the boy thought for a moment and then noticed his order was finished. He went to go take it.

"Glad to see you again old friend..." he whispered to the Melody Pokemon who was seated next to him.


End file.
